Undead
by Fic's Sly Lover
Summary: Hadrian Potter, a boy once normal changed due to certain events by being at the wrong place at the wrong time.(AU)
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to the rightful owners._**

**_..._**

**Undead**

Summary:

Hadrian Potter, a boy once normal changed due to certain events by being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Prologue:

A boy was running after a neon colored ball! The ball was his only friend as he was restricted from going out. But the ball kept on going forward and didn't seem to show any sign of stopping any time soon. Unknown to him, he had reached the boundary. The boundary he was absolutely forbidden from passing.

When he had asked; why? He was given the answer that it was all for him. He hadn't understood what that was supposed to mean. And so had nodded and ran to play with his beloved ball again. Soon forgetting the event.

But he had been reminded. And it was by mistake too.

_His ball had gone out of the boundary and it was just a few steps from the boundary. So thinking that it wont be that big of a deal, had crossed the boundary and reached for his ball._

_But as he had just gotten his fingers on it, **they** had started. **They **were whispers. He couldn't understand what **they** were saying, but that **they** just **were**. He had been standing there, eyes glazed and wanting to know what was being said to him, when his mother had found him and ran for him screaming something that wasn't English._

_They _never stopped.

As he reached the boundry, he looked out of it. He always wanted to see what was outside. But he was also afraid of the outside. His childish curiosity wanted to find out, while his mind was telling him to be rational!

_Remember what Mommy said! No, don't do it!_

While the childish part was say; _You are always alone. Even when we asked **Mommy** for a friend, she didn't give you one! So why not just see whats outside? Just a glimpse and we will return before she even comes! She wont even know about anything._

It was like there was a tornado going inside him! One side wanted to go out and just look a little. While the other side was screaming denials.

_What should I do?_

He really wanted to go outside, but Mommy would be sad. He had always been in these walls. Always! Mommy and Daddy are out most of the times. Busy fighting the bad guys. Leaving me alone! And they wont even listen to him when he would say that he didn't do it on purpose, the things that happened with him! They always said to control it.

_But how?_

He didn't even know what to do! Sometime they would sit down and try to teach him how to control it. Though it wouldn't work. But that has been getting less and less.

_If I just go to the front of the boundaries and come back real quick, then she wont know._

And so he stepped out the boundary with his left foot right behind the right one. And his beloved ball in his right hand, his hair like the blackest night and wild and untamed rustled in the light breeze and his beautiful emerald eyes sparked with an excitement found only in children.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to our favourite J.K Rowling._**

**Undead**

**Chapter 2:**

** "****The Meeting"**

Perfume was everywhere. People were even more. Rubbing against each other. Trying to please each other subtly. Some newbies trying to make connections, while the older and higher status people were laughing at their back and trying to show off.

Gowns were everywhere. Women with beautiful and expensive clothes laughing while pretending tobe enjoying the company they were keeping with a glass of the best and finest wine in their hands. Of course nothing was expected less of the Malfoys.

Men wearing different colour robes. At one look a person couldn't find what was different between what everyone was wearing. But on the closer look, everyone had a robe on that was showing what they could _afford_. Different status showing though a different style collar while another family showing their prestige by wearing abit longer than normal robes, though no one would tell them that since they are **_Purebloods _**with a **_status_** and so they can't be contradicted. Thus showing their power.

The hall was big and exquisitely readied. Not too fancy neither too bare. The family who was hosting the event was the esteemed and well known pureblood family _The Malfoys. _And everything was as expected of them, simply perfect.

He had been following them with his eyes since they appeared_._ They were all busy, being the perfect hosts that was expected of them. But he was waiting. Waiting in silence and away in the shadows, in a corner, waiting.

He wanted to see if the youngest Malfoy knows whats best for him. He was after all his follower. Though more cleverer than most. But let this be a test for him.

The Malfoys were present in expensive and elegant robes with their family symbol on their left side of the upper chest near the shoulder. The proud 'M' with its snakes and dragons and the green colour clearly showing their high rank.

But it seems the younger Malfoy indeed knew what he was doing, as right after greeting the utmost important people, he came towards him. And gave a discreet nod of his head. As he was supposed to do in public. Showing no outward interest in a mudblood while keeping his behavior to a limit.

" ."

"Abraxas.'

"Is the event to your taste ?", asked Abraxas. Hoping that His Lord is pleased. It was very hard to get him invited. Since his status wasn't revealed, Mother and Father didn't know why would he want to invite a mudblood.

"It is...good", was the reply.

Abraxas was a person who was by nature manipulative. His family being _The Malfoy_, the Noble house, one of _The Sacred Twenty-Eight. _He had always used people for his use and benefits, there was no morality there.

He could always figure out what people wanted and their desire by just either looking at them or having a single conversation with them. These needs and wants of theirs always became his weapon against them, to use them, manipulate them or threaten them. It was all under his control.

It was a trait that was shared by the pureblood society. _Manipulation. _You were hardly a pureblood if you couldn't even use others for yourself. He always thought that there can no one be that can rise above a Pureblood. Dark Lords were Pureblood themselves, still they are the only one who are allowed and capable of leading the Pureblood Society.

But when he had met Tom Riddle, everything had crumbled. Turned to dust. He couldn't understand that boy. Though he looked like a boy, his mind was a complete different matter.

He was someone who Abraxas couldn't understand. All his learnings were useless against him. He had thought that Riddle was just like the other mudbloods. No learning, no manners, nothing. But the boy had surprised him.

Riddle had been very polite and shy. Though that was all an act. Abraxas could see the darkness in Riddle's eyes. And the Magic! The swirling tornado that would float around Riddle screamed that he wasn't someone to mess with.

And so Abraxas had waited and watched from the shadows. As had others. Because Purebloods were nothing if not technician and strategist, planning how to best gain profit from a situation. And he had been proved right.

Because then Riddle had been sorted into Slytherin. The hat had barely taken ten seconds and Riddle was a Slytherin more than a Pureblood. The fact was later confirmed.

_As the first years were escorted to the Slytherin common room, the prefects thought it would be nice to leave them to their own devices, as almost everyone knew each other, them being purebloods and thus already knowing the different families present there._

_Black._

_Malfoy._

_Avery._

_Greengrass._

_Rosier._

_Nott._

_Yaxley._

_Parkinson._

_Rowle._

_Macmillan._

_The crème de la crème of the Pureblood Society. Everyone was greeting each other in a way that was screaming that they were familiar with each other. When suddenly everyone started to feel smothered. Something that was heavy and dense. They started searching for it. And found only one boy standing as if there was nothing that was trying to stifle them. And everyone's self-preservation kicked in telling them it was all because of the boy._

_He had looked them with a face that showed nothing, just nonchalance. And raised his eyebrows as if he didn't know what is it that he was doing. Had then smirked when Carrow, that stupid girl had raised her voice._

_"St..op. Stop it!"_

_He had turned to her with that smirk still in place and suddenly everyone was fearing for her life. He had looked at her for a good ten minutes and then looked at them all and they suddenly felt the pressure increase. _

_And then it was all gone, the silence deafening in the common room, with him gone._

"How is the Minister?", asked Riddle. Abraxas turned to him and pulled himself together, as to answer his Lord correctly.

"He is very pressured", he said turning to face his Lord rather than the guests.

"Indeed?"

Abraxas didn't understand why his Lord was asking him all this. He knew that his lord already knew what was going on in the British Ministry of Magic. With Lord Grindelward near to cross the boundary into Britain, it wasn't a surprise that the Minister was pressured.

"Yes! Father said he had been trying to lead the Minister to give his vote for the laws that he wanted pass as the Minister dreadfully needs Father to prevent the treaty from breaking with France", explained the youngest Malfoy, though there was no need of any of it.

But there was something that he really wanted to inform his Lord about. The news would help him in rising in his Lords favour.

"I heard from my Father that the Minister has acquired another secretary."

"Oh?", there was the surprise, with that slim eyebrow rising abit.

"Yes indeed! Father said that the Minister was recommended this from someone he knew. And that this secretary is a short term one because he doesn't want tobe involved in politics."

"Hmmm. That's an interesting piece of information."

"Yes. And I think Father had invited him as well. But I haven't seen him yet, so that must mean that he has yet to come." Just as he finished, he felt a spark from the magic of the person beside him.

Many purebloods could sense magic, though it wasn't at the level of those that were magic sensitive. And his lord had been keeping his magic under tight control this whole time, as to remain anonymous. So he wondered what it was that caused this sudden rise.

And when he looked at his Lord, he noticed that he was looking at someone at the entrance of the hall. The someone who was wearing simple black robes with not even a family symbol on it.

The man or rather the boy was of moderate height, build was slim though not lanky, the kind that was used for agility in a duel. His hair was a mess, untamed and wild though like the blackest of the night, framing his face. His skin had a nice tan. And even though he was wearing glasses so his eyes weren't that clear, it felt like he could see everything. He walked like no one could touch him. He came in through the door with a walk that was oddly enough saying;

_I have it all and you cant even touch me._

It was actually very weird, because a walk cant convey much but it seemed his did. He went to stand beside the Minister and whispered something in his ear. The Minister turned with a bright smile on his face and shook hands with the newcomer.

The Minister than turned to my Father and introduced the newcomer to him. Malfoy Sr. then called his son and introduced the guy with the weird walk.

"Abraxas, meet Mr. Evans, Hadrian Evans. The new secretary to the British Minister of magic"

**….**

**A/N; to my lovely readers, I wrote this chapter for those who read my story and liked it.**

**Especial thanks to; ****aspygirlredo, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, BlondeFanatic, Fireotaku18, karmidee, Mountain-Tenshi, Vava Vicious Dream, cute-rabid-bunny, lovelessbalckinu, silver-eyedLadyofDarkness**** and all those ****150 readers**** who read my my story; thank you very much . for reading, liking, favouriting my story and for giving it a chance. This chapter was written for you guys. I was waiting for reviews but instead got the stats so Im happy :D **

**I think you people should keep me happy by reading my story and enjoying it and you will get these chapters ;) **

**See ya, **

**Yours Truly.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Man

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**…**

**Undead**

**Chapter: 2**

**"****The Man"**

_A boy was running. He didn't wanted them to come near him. Why? Why did they want him? What was so special about him? And __**They **__even said to run from them. He shouldn't have come infront of them. __**They **__had forbidden me too but he never listened._

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please help me! Please!_

_And just as he felt someone harshly grab his hair, they started to scream! Their hands started to burn a redish and slowly start to erode. The skin becoming grey and wrinkly, and slowly stripping off the flesh._

_The muscles all started to spasm and began to fall off the bones, making the __**Men **__scream with an agony that can only be described as inhuman. And slowly but eventually there was nothing in the place the __**Men **__were but a pile of decaying skin._

_The boy cried out in surprised and jumped back as the skin and flesh caught fire._

**...**

"So, Secretary Evans, how did you come tobe a secretary for the British Minister of Magic?", asked Malfoy Sr. He was very much interested in this new player that has appeared out of nowhere.

"I myself honestly have no idea how I came tobe here in this position", answered the boy with wild black hair. The man seemed tobe at ease in the atmosphere. Though there was that abit _uncomfortableness_ that indicated that he really didn't wish tobe here.

Abraxas observed the young man-like boy. He seemed tobe older than him. Well most of the people in this ball were older than him since he had just turned seven-teen today, the ball was in his honour of coming of age.

But this man seemed kind of dangerous. And Abraxas could distinctly feel the magic that was wrapped around that lithe figure. The Magic was even more weird than the man's walk. It didn't seem tobe Light like the Minister's. Neither did it seemed Dark like the Purebloods but it wasn't grey either.

The Magic was kind of rough. Not rough like those of the young wizards and witches who haven't mastered control over their Magic, but rather like its always active, doing something.

But there didn't seemed tobe any glamours the man seem tobe wearing, otherwise he would have at the least detected them. But it seemed the man's Magic is doing something. Something that cant be seen. Here he looked at his companion.

Riddle was looking at the man, Evans, very intently like he was trying to pick him apart. The man's Magic seemed to have reacted to his Magic as well and in the same fashion as his Magic reacted to other's. And that Magic was too over protective. He could feel it better and even see it since he was a Magic Sensitive.

The Magic was acting like a Dragon Mother whose chicks have just came out of the eggs. Floating tight around the man's body and continuously moving around, as if expecting It's chick tobe attacked at any moment. And the man seemed at complete ease, so that means this was a normal thing for him.

Magic was different. It depended on everyone how their magic was. Someone's magic was like Riddle's, cruel and vicious because of what he wanted and his experiences, because that's how he wanted it tobe. And that was how he could function without being paranoid everyday as his magic would kill anyone who would even try to harm.

But that also didn't mean that the magic was out of control because It was just sentient. For examples someone's magic would help them in academics while others would help in sports because that was what they wanted and the Magic just sought to please.

But this man's Magic seem tobe acting differently. It was too mixed, too rough. As if it was split apart and then crudely put back together. Magic also represented their person's emotions and feelings though that was different with everyone too.

Because the Gryffindors's Magic was like them, representing what they were feeling easily because they didn't wanted to hide it while the Slytherins' Magic helped in hiding their emotions because that what _they _wanted.

But this man's Magic confused and excited Riddle. Because he could pick apart something new and learn even more about the Magic. And so for that he tried to do some experiments.

So he moved near . and tried to start the conversation because he seemed entirely disinterested in the discussion going on between the Malfoy Sr. and the Minister.

"Liking the party?", said Riddle while nonchalantly taking a sip from the wine and then swirling it, giving the impression that the answer wasn't that important but he was willing to help in the reduction of boredom.

The man looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, abit confused as to who was it that was talking to him. And so he looked to Malfoy Jr. for introduction as it was custom for the Purebloods to introduce a guest to others.

"Ah! Yes! This is Tom Riddle, a _friend_.", hurriedly explained Abraxas.

" And Riddle, this is the new secretary to the British Ministry of Magic, Hadrian Evans.", finished Abraxas, praying that everything went well. He didn't really wanted his Lord to be displeased because the consequences were always rather…costly.

Evans looked back at Riddle and smiled while extending a hand, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Riddle."

The hand was taken, "The pleasures all mine, I'm sure." Was said.

"As for your question,yes, the party is very nice. It is as expected of the family of Malfoy, excellent job Mr. Malfoy", with the last part he turned toward Abraxas and nodded his head while smiling lightly.

"Thank you Mr. Evans for the kind words. But I'm afraid I have to leave since there are many other guests who I have to yet greet.", and with saying that he left the two men, as his Lord wanted.

"I don't think I have heard the surname _Evans_ before", remarked Riddle.

"No I suppose you haven't, because I'm not exactly a Pureblood so the name must be new.", explained the man, and even if he had noticed the way Riddle had asked a question, the dominating and intimidating tone it had carried then he either was too good in hiding it or had not noticed it from the beginning.

"I heard you were a short term secretary, because you didn't wanted tobe involved in politics, it that true?", asked Riddle. He wanted to see how far he could push the man before he lost control. Because there was something strange about him.

When they had shaken hands, his Magic had wanted to rise and touch and test the man's. And this was the first time his magic had reacted this way. Because most of the time his Magic wasn't interested in other people's Magic as, even though their's was _Magic_, his Magic considered their's beneath it.

But his Magic liked this man's Magic. And had even wanted to test it, _but test for what?_

"Yes, it is true. I don't think my expertise rests in politics. But this job was a request of someone and I thought as to why not give it a try.", said the man, who after finishing, took his glasses off to clean them and looked at Riddle.

Riddle got the biggest shock, as the man's eyes which had been covered until now by his glasses were a a bright emerald colour, and almost the exact colour of the _most potent killing curse; when it is dense and brimming with Magic!_ But when Riddle looked abit closer he could see smalls specks of gold, dark green, silver and abit of red in there, scattered over the ever green.

The man had looked at him for just a moment and had his glasses back again, hiding those amazing and mesmerizing eyes. Riddle mentally shook himself from the image of those haunting eyes. Eyes that showed power and something else, and gave a clear message.

_I know what you are doing and its not working._

Riddle didn't know why he did that but he wanted to see for himself and so had extended a thin tendril of his Magic toward the man's. But he didn't get the violent attack he had been expecting.

Instead his tendril of Magic was touched by a tendril of rough Magic. And Riddle for a second got what the man was feeling at the moment. The man was feeling various emotions at the same time, Riddle didn't understand as to why the man didn't used occlumency to rein it all in and even though it wasn't an easy branch of magic, tin his opinion the man was fully capable of it.

_Determination._

_Paranoia._

_Confidence._

_Uncertain._

_Very contradictory collection of emotions._

Riddle was still observing the man when a house-elf accidently tripped and the dished fell everywhere. The glasses containing the wine broke and the wine and pieces of glass went flying towards the guests, some women screamed while a few mens tried to protect themselves and theirs, Riddle just flicked his hand and was protected by a solid shield.

But what pleasantly surpsired him was that he saw Evans in action. Because as the glasses broke, he had already turned around and created a big and shimmering shield which protected all the guest. But in his hurry he had a gotten a small cut on his left hand, which he then promptly ignored in favour of the elf.

The elf had gotten hurt as he was nearest the glasses and had even fallen on top some. Evans after making sure everyone was safe and sound, turned to the elf and kneeled beside him.

The elf was shaking like a leaf, fully expecting to be punished by the man, because it was its mistake it had fallen and broken and spilled everything and it had even hurt the man too.

"Zippy is very sorry sir! Please forgive Zippy!", said the elf while having his head bowed down. "Zippy will correct everything in a jiffy sir!"

The man just started waving his right hand with his wand in it and his empty left hand over the elf's skin and as he went doing that, all the injuries started healing with a soft blue glow on the left palm and the tip of the wand.

At this the elf looked up surprised, and when the man was done, with a simple _"Reparo!", _handed the stunned elf the glasses with the wine in it on the tray, smiled and turned to go.

But it wasn't only the elf that was stunned but the whole hall, as everyone had been watching the happenings and did not know what was safe to express. As Purebloods simply treated the elves as slaves while some families treated them abit kindly, so the reaction varied.

"Thank you kind sir, thank you for helping Zippy sir!", and with that the elf scurried away before his Master could scold him and the people started talking and whispering again. Discussing what they had just witnessed.

But Riddle wasn't interested in them, he was more interested in this strange man. No one had noticed it as they were all busy looking at the scene but Riddle had been observing the man, and had seen the cut, which as the man was helping the elf had oozed a small bead of blood, dark red almost black colour and then had start to heal, the skin stitching itself up and very fast for a human healing especially a wizard's.

And when the man thought no one was looking, he had licked that small bead of blood and left behind was tan unblemished skin with no cut or mark as to indicate its previous state.

**…**

**A/N: The chapters are all edited now, and all the mistakes have been corrected, and I would like to say thanks to all my readers and those who reviewed, all those**** 19 alerts and 4 favourites and 4 reviews; Thank you! ****They made me very happy, so here the new chapter to you guys and those ****479 readers****; thanks.**

**Hope to see you all soon with a new chapter,**

**Yours Truly.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Truce

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Undead**

**Chapter: 3**

**"****The Truce"**

_A boy with untamed hair was attached to a metal table with straps around his ankles, wrists, shoulder and the waist. His mouth was blocked too and thus was completely defenseless against his captors. He tried to struggle but the straps were too tight and started cutting into his wrists._

_A man in weird clothes was standing near the boy beside a table with a syringe in his hand which he was filling with a strange blue colour liquid. And when the boy saw the man coming near him, his struggles for freedom increased but it was no use._

_The man came and inserted the needle into the boy's bruised skin. For a few minutes everything was silent, as the liquid was spreading in the blood and mixing with it._

_And after the silence came the temperature of the skin rising, the boy's eyes rolling back and his body shaking uncontrollably and finally what followed was a scream._

_A blood curdling scream._

**…..**

Riddle had just had the most boring day of his life. The boring lessons, the imbeciles surrounding him, not bothering to use their minds. The essays and the homework: he cant even explain how different they are to how he used to do.

Tom Riddle is the Defence Against The Dark Arts Assistant Professor, Professor Galatea Merrythought was requested by Headmaster Dippet to stay behind for a year or two and he will get her an assistant which she can then leave behind and may retire.

To which she grudgingly agreed as for Tom was her favourite pupil out of all and was an excellent student, and also perhaps the only one who can bear her teaching and succeed.

Which led to the present situation in which the Professor had to go on some urgent business and left tom to take care of the classes as a kind of practice. Which led to Riddle's mind and body completely and utterly stretched out.

The imbecile cant even fight a boggart without either breaking their own bones as they scramble away from the creature or someone else's. Some girls were even braver than the boys which was pleasantly surprising.

Right now he was one his way to the Headmaster's office. He had gotten the letter through the phoenix of the Transfiguration Professor.

_"Dear Tom,_

_There is a matter of urgent importance, if you could please come to the Headmaster's office, that would be very kind of you._

_Transfiguration Professor._

_Dumbledore."_

The cursive writing and the means of its transportation had been a dead give-away even without the signature.

And so he is standing in front of the Gargoyle that guards the office thinking why he was here in the first place. He didn't have time for Dumbledore's frivolities. He was tired and hadn't gotten much work done, either in the castle or with his followers.

_"Knowledge is power"_

And with that the Gargoyle moved and the stairs started spinning and he climbed on it, waiting patiently for it to reach its destination.

When he entered the Headmaster's office, there standing in front of him, Dumbledore that pathetic fool, the weak Headmaster and one other man was standing who had his back to the door.

Other people wouldn't have known but with Tom being one of the powerful wizards and also a Magic Sensitive, he could see and feel the mans Magic, which is different individual to individual.

And the Magic whose colour was gray, with killing curse green, crimson and yellow mixed with it can belong to one more person.

"Headmaster, Professor and Secretary Evans.", he greeted all with a nod of his head. And as he neared the man, he could feel his Magic reacting and trying to reach out to the man. But he with satisfaction noticed that the man's Magic was also reacting in a similar way but the difference was that it wasn't leaving its owner.

"Ah Tom! So nice of you to join us,", said the Headmaster, "As you can see we have Mr. Evans here."

"Yes, I can see. But may I enquire as to why?", asked Tom, he was tired but didn't wanted to leave important things like this, but that didn't change the fact that it was Eleven-thirty two in the night.

"Well yeah, so you see Mr. Evans here wants to have his lodging fixed here at Hogwarts,", tried to explain the Headmaster.

This surprised Tom as many Ministry officials have their own private living area made specifically for them. And someone of a higher rank like the Minister's Secretary have their own villas.

What though Tom liked about this situation was that he could keep the Secretary under his surveillance and find out all his secrets and may even have him as a follower if he was capable enough.

"And what is your plan Headmaster?", enquired the Hogwarts Defense Assistant Professor.

"Mr. Evans has told me that he had immense interest in teaching Defence, but due to personal reasons could never do it,", said the Headmaster, "And so I have decided to have him help you, as you are now the Defence Professor."

"Defense Professor? What about Professor Merrythought?"

"You see Tom, Galatea dear was too old for these energetic minds, so she before going on this supposed vacation gave me her word concerning you.", told Tom the old and kind wizard.

"Concerning me?", asked the slightly bewildered and now the Defence Professor.

"Yes, she said if you could prove yourself competent enough while she is away then she can have her freedom which I have been keeping. And as you proved yourself more than competent I have decided to give you promotion to the Defence Professor from the Assistant Professor." Was the answer to Tom's question.

"Thank you Headmaster! It's a pleasure to be officially be part of the Hogwarts." Said Tom with a blinding smile.

The man who was the soon to be Assistant Professor noticed the smile and its characteristics but said nothing and such cleared his throat.

"Ah! Yes! Yes! Your welcome Tom. And I have some more news for you too," said the forgetful Headmaster.

"And what might that be Headmaster?"

He also noticed that Dumbledore has not lost his smile this whole time, meaning he had done something that would no doubt irritate Tom.

"Yes! Tom I have gotten you an Assistant," here the Headmaster pointed towards the Secretary, "Mr. Evans here is gonna be your Assistant.", finished the Headmaster with a flourish, showing that he was very happy with the outcome.

Here Tom looked at his soon to be Assistant and then at Dumbledore. And figured everything out. Dumbledore was trying to use his new Assistant to spy on him and also to recruit him and may use him further too.

_Wait._

He noticed that he had been looking at the man this whole time but while pondering Dumbledore's antics had missed what the man was doing.

The man was shaking his head very minutely, which gave away his thoughts.

_The man knows. Delicious! Lets see how this rolls out!_

"Thank you Headmaster for everything, and you had to go to such lengths to for me as well, I'm very grateful to you," here he nodded at the Headmaster, "And if you don't mind Headmaster, may I take my Assistant with me? I have to make preparations and will need his help. And I'll also explain everything to him on the way."

"Ah! Your welcome Tom!" said the now happy Headmaster, "And thank you as well for taking responsibility for Mr. Evans here," at that moment the subject of the discussion moved towards Tom, his cloak swishing with him but still keeping him covered.

As Tom turned to go, "Wait Tom!"

"Yes Headmaster?", asked the Defence Professor.

To this enquiry of Tom's, "Mr. Evans will be staying with you Tom, in your chambers, as you are both male and also teaching the same subject, it'll be helpful and shouldn't be problematic. Plus Mr. Evans can learn things from you as well.", Dumbledore gave this answer, eyes twinkling as always.

**…..**

"This is going to be your room, while the one down the hall is mine. That is the bathroom, and here this room in the mid is the office plus library. You may find any book related to the Defence subject here."

Tom was very irritated. Very irritated.

Why did he have to accommodate the new member to the staff? And that Dumbledore! How he wished to rip that old coot apart! That old troublesome guy did it all on purpose, he knew it that this was something which he could use against Tom and also have some entertainment by irritating Tom.

Tom looked over at his new _chamber-mate._ At the party he didn't have much time or opportunity to talk with him for any length. And now he had the mystery man all to himself, at least there was something positive to what that old man have done.

The man was scanning his room and the whole of the chambers, as if searching where the danger could come from and also where were the exists that could be used.

The man's keen eyes were sweeping over every single object, calculating and hell bent on leaving nothing from its way. His hair were as wild as ever, but the robes or clothes? He was wearing was the cloth in a fashion that was completely foreign.

The robes neither showed status or power, but neither was it showing meekness or submission. Instead the robes seemed to be used for, first: to cover, and second: to be able to move easily. Meaning that the man had maximum agility in those robes but those robes also showed off his figure, which wasn't as thick as Tom had thought originally.

It was in fact very slim, the man must have maintained a specific diet to gain that kind of body, which if combined with a nice repertoire of spells can be lethal. As agility with sharp and good spells can be a deadly combination, going as far as making a simple first year spell harmful.

"Would you like to change anything?"

"No, everything is perfect! There is no need to change anything, and if there ever came such a need then I'll do it. Thank you for your help!", said the infuriating man, who never once glanced at Tom.

"Why did you choose Hogwarts?"

"Pardon?", the man was confused.

"I said, 'why Hogwarts'? You could have had your own Ministry approved manor, which should have been sufficient enough, in security as well as comfort.", elaborated Tom.

"Ah!"

At this non-answer Tom raised an eyebrow and was gonna say something which was promptly forgotten as those intense green eyes finally rested on Tom's own deep blue. There was something in those eyes, those eyes were always hiding something.

At one time there is this intense pair of eyes, and then there is that pair of eyes which scream for _end_. An _end _that Tom didn't get at all, _end _for what? From what?

"Mr. Riddle was it?", at this Tom nodded.

"So Mr. Riddle, I have always been fascinated with magic more than an average wizard. And from where I come thee aren't as monumental things that contain such an amount of magic like dear Hogwarts does," said the man while sweeping his right hand around him, his left hidden in his cloak.

"And so I have come here to learn from Hogwarts and also to do some research alongside my duties as the Secretary.", finished the man.

_Research, huh? I wonder…_

"Well you can do whatever you want, just make sure to never interrupt me or my projects and you can do whatever you like without me prying in it, understood?", asked Tom trying to show who had authority here.

"Crystal."

"So do we have a Truce then?" asked the man as Tom was in the doorway.

"I suppose we do.", and with that Tom exited his new Assistant's room with his robes swishing around him dramatically.

**…..**

**A/N: Thank You to all my readers! I never expected such a response for this story, but nevertheless appreciate thanks to all those ****7 ****reviewers, ****11**** favs and ****36**** alerts, I really appreciated them. Thank You very much ****J**

**Also to my lovely reviewer who took her time to drop a word: Emily; that 'tobe' is what I write in a hurry and leave it for the auto correction to correct it, which it certainly doesn't do as you have kindly pointed out. Thank you for pointing this mistake, I have tried to correct it but if there is some left then please do forgive this humble writer ;-) **

**Hope to see you all very soon with a chapter, (and do pray as my college is starting and I may have less time to write but who knows, eh? ;p)**

**Yours Truly.**


End file.
